Sweet Lies
by wEiRdFrEaKs
Summary: Hermione is being pressured by her parents to get married. Draco is sick and tired of his father. Hermione wants to please her parents, and Draco wants to defy his. Now mix them together and what do you get? Sweet Lies. Please R & R
1. Family Feuds Part I

Hey all! Ok, I'm gonna try to keep this short. My penname is ElvinLioness, my friend's (shell) penname is ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs, and together we are, wEiRdFrEaKs. Yes, weird freaks, because she is weird, and I'm a freak. Put us together and what do you get? wEiRdFrEaKs. Got it? Good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Neither does shell. Got it? Good.  
  
SwEeT LiEs  
  
Chapter one ~ Family Feuds part I  
  
Hermione looked at the scene around her. It was her last day at hogwarts. She had just finished her 7th year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Most of the girls were in tears; most of the boys 'had something in their eye'. Harry and Ron were off with their girlfriends, and Hermione was standing alone on the steps that led to the entrance of the castle. She sighed with relief. She was done. Finished.  
  
Hermione's parents were always pushing her to do better. She was never good enough for them, no matter what. That's why she read her textbooks over summer, and that's why she always made her essays a few inches longer than they needed to be. She spent all her free time studying, trying to be good enough for them, trying to be worth while in their eyes. And what did she get for all that? Her mother nagging her about how her hair was never neat, and how was she ever supposed to get a nice husband if she didn't fix her hair.  
  
"Mione!"  
  
She spun around to the front doors of the castle. It was Seamus.  
  
"Hello, Seamus."  
  
"I can't believe we graduated! Its kind of upsetting, isn't it? Us leaving and all."  
  
"Yes, it kind of is."  
  
"Well, see you!" He said running down the steps to the group of kids talking by the lake.  
  
"See you" She said to his back.  
  
She sighed. She was going to miss her friends.  
  
I her friends that were to busy with their girlfriends to say goodbye to her.i  
  
She walked slowly down the steps, her hand sliding down the smooth stone railing, wondering if she would ever feel the cold stone beneath her hand again. She walked across the lawn, hoping that she would be able to feel the squishy green grass again.  
  
She watched as one of the ravenclaw boys threw a handful of mud on one of his fellow classmates when she had her back turned. She watched as the girl turned around, her mouth wide with astonishment, and picked up a handful of mud to throw at the boy. She chased him around the lawn, both throwing mud at each other, until she tackled him to the ground. Hermione giggled, remembering a similar event she had with hair and Ron in sixth year, except with freshly fallen snow.  
  
She smiled as a breeze blew in her face, remembering how many times she had returned from one of Harry's quidditch games with her face windblown.  
  
Then she was presented with another familiar memory, but this one not quite as pleasant.  
  
"Mudblood!"  
  
She turned.  
  
"Hello, ferret boy."  
  
He walked straight toward her, and stopped only a few feet in front of her. He didn't say anything for a long while, and then:  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
He extended his hand out for her. She was shocked. She starred from Draco to his hand and then back and forth. She slow brought her hand up to shake his, and right when she was starting to trust his gesture, he suddenly smirked. He snapped his hand back quickly and glared at her.  
  
"Like I would ever shake hands with you, Mudblood."  
  
He said, pushing past her and walking to a carriage. Hermione let her hand fall back to its place at her side, and watched him walk away. She followed shortly after, and got into her own carriage. She sat back and closed her eyes. She smiled.  
  
No more essays No more A's No more Snape No more Malfoy No more having to do extra credit when ever she got a B+ No more pressure from her parents.  
  
That one was her favorite. She repeated it in her head a couple times.  
  
No more pressure No more pressure No more pressure No more pressure...  
  
But, oh, was she wrong.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"HERMIONE! Come eat some breakfast!" Hermione heard her mother call from the house.  
  
"I'm not hungry!" she called back.  
  
"Come eat!"  
  
"I'm not hungry!"  
  
"You need to put some meat on those bones! How is any man going to noti-"  
  
"Alright! I'm coming!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Here she was, twenty years old, still living with her parents. Well, sort of. She lived in the apartment above their garage. She had no job, (hard to believe, I know) because she had quit her job at the ministry of magic. She had no boyfriend, she wasn't married, and the only date she had been on in the last month was one her mother had set up for her.  
  
She shut her book and set it on the table beside her bed. She put her slippers on and walked down the stairs to the garage and into the kitchen of her parent's house. She plopped down in a chair at the table. Her mother set a plate of food in front of her. Eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and a bowl of mixed fruits.  
  
"I can't eat all of this." She said.  
  
"You can and you will. Its past time you found yourself a man to settle down with, Hermione. I would have expected-"  
  
"Mom, please! I'll eat it, alright?"  
  
"Good. But I think we should talk about this still."  
  
Hermione sighed. She had heard this so many times already.  
  
"I met your father when I was sixteen, and we got married when I was nineteen. You are now twenty and still no boyfriend. I mean, you don't even try! How do except a man to notice you when you hardly ever leave the house! And would it kill you to wear a little make-up and style your hair? You have to put an effort forth in order to suceed, Hermione..."  
  
Hermione paid no attention to her mother's constant nagging. She started to flip through the mail.  
  
Bill, bill, bill, postcard from aunt Sara, bill, letter for her dad, traveling brochure, magazine... Wait! What was that?  
  
She flipped backward. ...Traveling brochure...  
  
'Do You Need a Vacation?' it read. 'Nara's traveling agency is a great way to plan and organize your trip! And now, Nara is having a terrific sale! You can go to any of the following places HALF OFF!  
  
Chicago Los Angeles Paris Italy  
  
Call today! 555-7155 or log on to Narastravelingagency.com'  
  
She reread the different places. Chicago... Los Angeles... Paris... Italy... Paris.  
  
Paris.  
  
She had always wanted to go to Paris. Ok, so not really, but hey it was better than here!  
  
"Mom?" Hermione interrupted her mother's long speech. "I'm going to go to Paris."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Paris. I'm going to go on vacation."  
  
"Well, I don't know.."  
  
"I might meet someone there..."  
  
"Well, I guess it's a good idea. Worth a shot anyway."  
  
"Alright, I'm going to go call." She said, getting up and leaving the kitchen.  
  
"But you didn't finish your breakfast!" She heard her mother call after her. She pretended not to hear. ~ * ~  
  
"And when would you like to schedule your vacation?" An overly cheery voice said.  
  
"October 18 till November 7th."  
  
"Wonderful! And where?"  
  
"Paris, France"  
  
"Great. I can set you up in a hotel there called 'The Marais' for $120.00 a night. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yes, that should be great."  
  
"Ok, and your name?"  
  
"Hermione Granger"  
  
"Ok, Ms. Granger, you are all set! Congratulations and enjoy your trip!" The woman didn't wait for a response, and Hermione heard a small click on the other end. She hung up the phone. The cost of the trip didn't worry her. She had money in the bank for that stuff.  
  
She was going to Paris, France. She couldn't believe it. In just three days and a few hours (not including the plane ride) she would be in France. Away from her mothers nagging and long lectures...  
  
"Hermione! Come here!" Her mom called.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but proceeded to get up and go to see what her mother wanted. When she arrived in her parent's living room, she wished she had just stayed in her room.  
  
"Come on, dear, we're going shopping."  
  
"But I don't need to go shopping"  
  
"You are going on vacation and might hopefully meet the man for you, you need some new cloths!"  
  
"But I have cloths." Hermione continued to debate.  
  
"Not any attractive ones!"  
  
"Mom, I can shop on my own."  
  
"Apparently not, because whenever you go shopping for cloths, you always come back with things like that." Her mother said nodding at the shirt Hermione was wearing.  
  
"What is wrong with this?"  
  
Her mom sighed. "Everything. It shows no curves, its baggy, it is most definitely not your color-"  
  
"Ok, sorry I asked."  
  
"Go grab your purse dear."  
  
Hermione sighed in defeat. She walked back to her room and grabbed her purse. She put on her sneakers and walked to the car to meet her mom. She hated shopping with her mom. It was horrible. She groaned. This was going to be a bad day.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Four hours later, Hermione and her mom pulled back into the drive way empty handed, arguing as usual.  
  
"Mom, I don't wear things like that!"  
  
"That's why you are still single!"  
  
"Will you drop that! I know I'm single mom! Why does it make any difference as long as I'm happy!?"  
  
"It makes all the difference in the world!"  
  
"Ugh! Why can't you just be satisfied with who I am!" With that Hermione ran up the stairs to her apartment. She shut the door and locked it. She plopped down on the bed. She was so glad she was leaving. A vacation from all this is exactly what she needs.  
  
She started to count the hours till she left. Then the minutes. She sighed. She just needed a break.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Ok, hope you liked it. Please review!!! Love ya!  
  
~Freak 


	2. Family Feuds Part II

Hi everyone!! What's happening!?! I hope you all really like this story because Becca and I are working really hard on this. I hope this catches some reviews.  
  
SWEET LIES  
  
BY: WEIRDFREAKS  
  
CHAPTER TWO - FAMILY FEUDS PART II  
  
"DRACO, DO YOU HEAR ME?" LUCIUS QUESTIONED.  
  
"HUH? YEAH...SURE." DRACO SAID SNAPPING BACK TO REALITY.  
  
"AS I WAS SAYING.AH..YES.-" LUCIUS CONTINUED.  
  
DRACO SIGHED AS HE DROWNED OUT LUCIUS'S VOICE. HE HATED WHEN HIS FATHER DID THIS. HE ALWAYS TRIED TO CHANGE DRACO. ALWAYS TRYING TO MAKE DRACO SOMETHING HE WASN'T EVER GOING TO BE.  
  
DRACO WAS NOW TWENTY YEARS OLD: WISER THAN HE WAS AT HOGWARTS. EVERYONE ALWAYS THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO BE A DEATH EATER LIKE HIS FATHER. HE HATED IT WITH PASSION. HIS FATHER WOULD GO ON AND ON AND HAVE TALKS, JUST LIKE THIS ONE, TALKING NONE STOP ABOUT DEATH EATER INDUCTIONS AND MEETINGS AND POSSIBLE DATES TO GET INDUCTED. IT MADE HIM SICK. HE WAS NOW TWENTY AND THAT HAPPENED A COUPLE YEARS AGO. HIS FATHER HAD STILL BEEN TRYING TO CHANGE HIM. HE SHUDDERED AT THE LONG TIME MEMORY. HE WALKED DOWN THE STAIRS IN THE MALFOY MANSION. HE REACHED THE KITCHEN. HIS MOTHER WAS SITTING AT THE TABLE READING A COPY OF 'THE DAILY PROPHET.' SHE PUT IT DOWN WHEN DRACO ENTERED THE ROOM. HOUSE ELVES WERE RUNNING AROUND TENDING TO THIS AND TENDING TO THAT WHILE MRS. MALFOY JUST SAT THERE.  
  
"HI, HONEY." MRS. MALFOY CALLED.  
  
"MOM, I'M TWENTY." DRACO SAID SARCASTICALLY.  
  
"I KNOW BUT YOU'RE STILL LIVING IN OUR HOUSE. BREAKFAST?"  
  
"HUH..OH..I GUESS. "  
  
A HOUSE ELF QUICKLY RUSHED TO HIM AND SET A PLATE IN FRONT OF HIM. THIS MEAL CONSISTED OF A STACK OF PANCAKES, EGGS, AND BACON. MOST COMMONLY KNOWN AS MUGGLE FOOD. HE DEVOURED IT IMMEDIATELY. IT WAS DELICIOUS. HE LOVED THEIR HOUSE ELVES BECAUSE THEY COULD REALLY COOK. HE WAS ABOUT TO GET UP AND LEAVE WHEN HIS MOTHER STOPPED HIM.  
  
"WAIT! DRACO!"  
  
"YEAH?"  
  
" TURN AROUND."  
  
DRACO TURNED.  
  
"STAND UP STRAIGHT, DON'T SLOUCH."  
  
DRACO STRAIGHTENED.  
  
"DRACO," HIS MOTHER SIGHED. "GO UP STAIRS IMMEDIATELY AND CHANGE INTO.SOMETHING.SOMETHING.NICE. YOU KNOW YOUR FATHER'S FRIENDS ARE COMING OVER."  
  
"YEAH, WHY DON'T I WEAR A BLACK HOODED ROBE. FORMAL ENOUGH?" DRACO SAID UNDER HIS BREATH.  
  
"WHAT?" HIS MOTHER ASKED.  
  
"OH, NOTHING." DRACO LIED AS HE WALKED OUT OF THE ROOM.  
  
HE RAN UP THE STAIRS AND JUMPED ON HIS BED. HE GRABBED A SMALL TAPE RECORDER. (PROBABLY ONE OF THE ONLY MUGGLE THINGS HE KNEW OF.) HE STRETCHED ACROSS HIS BED. HE HIT THE RECORD BUTTON AND SAID, " NOTE TO SELF: RUN AWAY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE."  
  
"SHE DID IT AGAIN. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS QUESTION MY APPEARANCE?! IT'S LIKE SHE DOESN'T WANT ME AS A SON. I KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE BUT THAT'S WHAT IT SEEMS LIKE. ' LOOK GOOD FOR YOUR FATHER'S FRIENDS, DRACO. DON'T LET ME DOWN, DRACO. WE HAVE TO IMPRESS THEM, DRACO.' THAT'S ALL SHE EVER SAYS. I WANT TO SAY SOMETHING TO HER SO BAD BUT JUST KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT BECAUSE SHE IS MY MOTHER. WHY CAN I BE WHO I WANT TO BE? WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR ME?-" DRACO SUDDENLY STOPPED BECAUSE HIS MOTHER HAD INTERRUPTED YET AGAIN.  
  
"DRACO! PLEASE GET THE MAIL!" HIS MOTHER CALLED FROM DOWNSTAIRS.  
  
DRACO GROANED. "ALRIGHT, MOM!"  
  
HE SWIFTLY MADE HIS WAY INTO THE MALFOY MAILROOM AND CHECKED THE MAIL.  
  
"BILLS, BILLS, DEATH EATERS- YUCK! JUNK, MORE BILLS, JUNK, JOB OFFER." DRACO READ THE MAIL ALOUD.  
  
"WAIT, JOB OFFER?" DRACO SAID AS HE READ MORE. "IN PARIS? SWEET! I'VE GOT TO CHECK THIS OUT!"  
  
HE RAN AND DROPPED THE MAIL OFF WITH HIS MOTHER. HE MADE HIS WAY INTO THE PRIVACY OF HIS ROOM. HE LOOKED THROUGH THE PAMPHLET OF THIS JOB OFFER. REQUIREMENTS WERE YOU HAD TO BE A FULLY-FLEDGED WITCH OR WIZARD AND NO RECORDS OF ANY KIND. YOU ALSO HAD TO SEND IN A RESUME AND THEY WOULD NOTIFY YOU IF THE JOB WAS YOURS. HE READ SOME MORE AND A SMIRK PLAYED UPON HIS LIPS. HE SNATCHED UP HIS RECORDER AND HIT 'REWIND' AND THEN 'PLAY.'  
  
"NOTE TO SELF: RUN AWAY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE." HE REWOUND IT AGAIN.  
  
"NOTE TO SELF: RUN AWAY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE." HE REWOUND IT FOR THE LAST TIME.  
  
"NOTE TO SELF: RUN AWAY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE."  
  
"YEAH, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!" THEN DRACO GAVE ONE OF HIS TRADEMARK SMIRKS. HE APPARATED DOWN STAIRS TO HIS MOTHER. SHE WAS STILL READING THE PAPER.  
  
"HEY, MOM! I GOT A JOB OFFER IN FRANCE!" DRACO SAID EXCITEDLY.  
  
'OH, THAT'S GREAT HONEY! HAVE FUN!" HIS MOTHER REPLIED WITHOUT PAUSING TO LOOK OR EVEN PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT HE WAS SAYING.  
  
THIS WAS ALL PART OF HIS PLAN. HE KNEW HIS MOTHER WOULD NEVER PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT HE WAS SAYING. HE APPARATED BACK UP STAIRS AND FILLED OUT HIS RESUME AND SENT IT TO THEM.  
  
~*~ A FEW WEEKS LATER ~*~  
  
A HUGE EAGLE SWOOPED IN AND LANDED IN FRONT OF DRACO. HE QUICKLY UNTIED THE LETTER AND THE EAGLE FLEW OUT. HE READ THE NOTICE OVER AND OVER AGAIN. HE COULDN'T BELIEVE IT. HE GOT THE JOB!  
  
"I'M GOING TO LEAVE HOME! I'M GOING TO LEAVE HOME!" DRACO SANG AS HE DID A VICTORY DANCE TO GO WITH IT. HE DANCED FOR ABOUT A COUPLE MORE MINUTES.  
  
"HEY, MOM! GUESS WHAT!? I GOT THE JOB!! I'M GOING TO PARIS!" DRACO CALLED.  
  
"GEE, HONEY! THAT'S GREAT!" HIS MOTHER CALLED BACK WITHOUT ANY ENTHUSIASM IN HER VOICE. DRACO KNEW SHE DIDN'T CARE. HE WOULD BE LEAVING TOMORROW! HE DECIDED TO GET A GOOD NIGHTS REST.  
  
~*~ THE NEXT MORNING ~*~  
  
DRACO WOKE EARLY TO PACK HIS THINGS. HE WAS SO EXCITED, HE COULDN'T EVEN EAT! HE CALLED THE KNIGHT BUS TO COME AND PICK HIM UP AND BRING HIM TO PARIS BECAUSE HE DIDN'T FEEL LIKE APPARATING. HE LUGGED HIS TRUNK DOWN THE STAIRS TO KISS HIS MOTHER AND FATHER GOOD BYE.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, HONEY?" HIS MOTHER ASKED.  
  
"MOTHER, I TOLD YOU. PARIS." DRACO REPLIED, A LITTLE IRRITATED.  
  
"WHAT'S IN PARIS, SON?" HIS FATHER ASKED.  
  
"MY NEW JOB!" DRACO REPLIED AS HE KISSED THEM BOTH. "BYE!"  
  
"BYE, HONEY. DON'T FORGET TO WRITE."  
  
"BYE, SON. I'LL MAIL YOU ALL THE DEATH EATER INFORMATION!"  
  
DRACO GROANED AS HE SWIFTLY WALKED OUT THE DOOR WITH HIS TRUCK. THE KNIGHT BUS ARRIVED AND DRACO HOPPED ON.  
  
~*~ IN PARIS, TWO DAYS LATER ~*~  
  
DRACO ARRIVED AT LAST! HERE HE WAS IN PARIS! FAR AWAY FROM THOSE NAGGING PARENTS! HE WAS FREE! HE TOOK HIS FIRST BREATH OF FREEDOM.  
  
HE WALKED DOWN THE STREET TO SEE THE HOUSE HE WOULD BE BUYING. IT WASN'T THE BEST BUT SINCE HE WAS A WIZARD, HE COULD SPRUCE IT UP A BIT. FIRST HE APPARATED BACK HOME TO GET MONEY. HIS MOTHER GLADLY GAVE IT TO HIM AND HE THANKED HER AS HE APPARATED BACK TO FRANCE. HE SENT IN THE MONEY AND BEGAN HIS REMODEL.  
  
FIRST HE DID THE OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE. WITH A WAVE OF HIS WAND, NEWLY PAINTED PAINT OF SILVER AND GREEN APPEARED. OLD SHUTTERS WERE REPLACED WITH NEW ONES AS WELL AS THE WINDOWS.  
  
NEXT HE DID THE GREENERY AROUND THE FRONT OF HIS HOUSE. HE WAVED HIS WAND AND A FRESHLY CUT LAWN AND BUSHES TRIMMED APPEARED.  
  
THEN, HE DID THE INSIDE, GOING ROOM TO ROOM. HE QUICKLY FILLED IT WITH COMFY BUT EXPENSIVE FURNITURE, NEWLY PAINTED WALLS AND CARPET OR WOOD OR TILE. HE WENT UP STAIRS AND DID THE SAME. WHEN HE ARRIVED IN HIS QUARTERS, HE MAGICALLY PLACED A BALCONY THERE THAT HAD A DIRECT VIEW OF THE EIFFEL TOWER.  
  
LAST, HE APPARATED TO THE BACKYARD. HE PUT A SMALL POOL IN ONE CORNER AND PLACED FLOWERS, TREES, AND FOUNTAINS HERE AND THERE.  
  
HE WENT IN THE KITCHEN AND MADE HIMSELF LEMONADE. HE WALKED UP TO HIS BALCONY AND LIED DOWN WITH HIS FEET UP. HE WAS PROUD AND HAPPY WITH HIS HOUSE. FINALLY HE COULD RELAX IN THE WARMTH OF HIS HOUSE.  
  
" FREEDOM NEVER TASTED SO SWEET!" DRACO SAID SMOOTHLY AS HE TOOK A SIP OF HIS LEMONADE.  
  
~*~  
  
WELL, HOPE YOU LIKE THAT BECAUSE IT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I WROTE! I HOPE TO RECEIVE TONS OF REVIEWS, HINT HINT! LOL, JUST PLAYING. HAVE FUN AND GO WITH THE FLOW!  
  
LOVE,  
  
WEIRD 


End file.
